In the Life
by Mooncow
Summary: Not AtU, but Beatles. An ongoing story centering on the lives of Emily and I if we were to have the famous Beatles as our friends, and at times, lovers. Definitely AU, but follows loosely with the actual lives of the fab four.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: I wrote this with a friend, specifically Paulsgirl34. (Check out her stories and stuff!) We wrote this over time via texting and then I took it upon myself to be a sort-of editor. Making sure everything's in the same tense, adding important details, etc. Let me know if anything seems weird or unclear!_

**Chapter 1: Dinner**

"You'll love the Beatles!"

I listened intently to my friend, Emily as she described the band, thinking that it sounded pretty cool, even if their name sounded kind of gross. Who named anything after a bug? Ick.

"You said they play tonight?" I asked.

"Yes, they have this really cute guitarist named George! He will be mine," Emily said, hugging the poster she got off the window while no one was looking.

I laughed. "If they're cute, who cares if they sound good?" I asked, peering at the poster and the four lads on it. Even from the grainy picture, I had to admit they were rather attractive.

"They're definitely cute," she said, practically drooling, "I swear they will be the most famous band ever one day!"

"A band from Liverpool?" I asked with a dry laugh, "They'll have their work cut out for them, that's for sure!"

On the dark stage, drums were being moved and microphones checked.

"Well, I have a secret. I live next door to one of the band members," Emily said out of the blue, keeping her voice low so others wouldn't hear.

"Really?" I asked, interested. I didn't know anyone in a band. "Which one is that?"

"Paul McCartney. He's really talented. And he's cute!"

"That's gear!" I said, then looked at the stage as four figures made their way up onto it. "Oi, is that them?"

"Yes," she said, taking the curlers out of her hair and touching up her make-up.

They were teddy boys, and I wasn't too surprised by that. It was a tough town, and it seemed boys were either teddy boys or the victims of such.

"Which one did you say you liked?" I asked, watching one of the guitarists (there were two) with interest. I sincerely hoped we wouldn't end the night going after the same guy. Then again, who was to say either of us would end up with any of them?

"The youngest looking one standing kinda to the right, a little bit behind Paul," she replied with a smile on her face.

"Oh, ok," I said, noticing that he too was rather attractive.

But I was looking at the other one.

"The other one is John," she said, winking at Paul, who waved at her.

"John, eh?" I said, nearly melting as he began to sing some lyrics. To be honest, I don't think I was actually hearing a word he sang, just the voice he sang in. The others joined in, but John's voice kept my attention.

"Yeah, he and Paul visit me quite often," Emily continued.

"And you don't invite me?" I said, faking anger. I smiled to let her know I was joking. Although, I was surprised I hadn't met them before if they were such friends with Emily.

I supposed I hadn't really been as close as I used to be to her, though. Not since the adoption when I was 14. For the first years of my life, I had been living at a foster home that happened to send its children to the same school Emily went to. Once I was finally adopted, by a couple who didn't really seem to like anyone at all, I switched schools. Only recently, after moving into my own flat away from them, had I reconnected with my primary school friend.

"They're coming for dinner tonight after this," she said, smiling hopefully at George.

"Really? Well, I'm just going to invite myself over, then! I can bring dessert." I said, smiling as well. In the past month, I had been visiting her nearly every other day.

"Ok, I think the whole band is coming, too, so that means I'll get to meet George," she said, eyes sparkling.

"Gear!" I said, grabbing a drink and enjoying the music. They were quite good, although by no means perfect. No one playing at the Cavern Club was perfect, but that was part of the joy of it!

Too soon, they finished their set and as the applause rose from the audience, many of whom were drunk, the four band mates pat each other on the backs and walked off stage with their instruments.

"That was brilliant," I breathed.

"That was more than brilliant!" Emily said, laughing, high on life.

"There's not even a word!" I agreed, finishing my drink. "They can certainly play some music!"

I paid my tab and got up. "I guess it's time to go, then," I say, grabbing my coat and shrugging it on.

"Come on home with me. You can help da and I make dinner," she said. She had lost her mom about the same time Paul lost his, as she had informed me during the songs. Because of that, the two were close.

"Be there in half a moment, I'm going to run home and grab dessert. Convenient that I was baking yesterday," I said, "I'll be over as soon as I can get there!"

I left the Cavern Club, taking the bus home.

Emily walked into her house and to see her dad in the kitchen. He had already begun the process of making dinner, knowing enough about teenage and young adult boys to know that a lot of food was necessary.

"Hi, da," she said as she walked up the stairs to her room. Although she had already gotten dressed up and covered her face in make-up, she began to adjust everything to be sure she looked as nice as possible. George was coming over, after all.

I grabbed the blueberry pie sitting on the table and rushed back out. I thought about touching up the light amount make-up that I had actually bothered to put on earlier, but waved it off. I really didn't want to deal with hair or face paste.

I simply walked out the door, locking it behind me, and walked the few blocks to Emily's house.

Once there, after quite the uneventful walk, I knocked on the door.

Emily's dad opened the door.

"Hi," I greeted as he invited me in. I could see Emily in the kitchen making spaghetti. A whole lot of spaghetti!

"Hello," I said to her, setting the pie on an open counter and heading to the sink to wash my hands. "How can I help?" I asked.

"Bread's in the oven," she said, "Can you check that? I forget to set a timer."

I did so, a pleasant aroma of garlic and butter coming from the oven.

Soon, there was another knock on the door.

"Is it them already? They're early!" I said, wondering if they were only early because of the promise of food.

Her dad answered the door once again.

All four boys walked in. Paul turned his attention to Emily and said, "Come on, Em, is the food ready? You cook as good as your mum!"

George and John sat at the table as if they lived there, completely comfortable.

Ringo gave me an odd look, then sat next to John. "Hey, uh... Who's that, then?" He asked. He had obviously visited before, and was confused by the addition of another person.

John shrugged, completely unconcerned. "I dunno, do I?"

"Lads this is Courtney, my darling friend Courtney," Emily said, passing around plates of spaghetti. "And good job, tonight, boys. Eat up! There is plenty of it."

"Hello," I said, a bit shyly.

John, George and Ringo waved and Paul nodded his head in hello. They dug in, George especially. I was surprised to see how much the skinny man could eat!

I sat down, ending up across from John, and started spinning my own spaghetti around my fork.

Emily ended up between Paul and George.

George turned to her and said, "This very good!"

She said, "Thank you!"

A moment later, she and Paul were talking as if they'd known each other forever.

I quietly ate the spaghetti, listening with amusement to the various conversations around me.

George was also quiet, but his mouth was stuffed with noodles. That could have been a reason to his lack of conversation.

"Did you see some of those birds tonight?" John said between bites.

Ringo nodded, "Too bad we didn't have time to go on the pull," he said with a sigh, 'Another night, I suppose."

John agreed, then smiled. "Although, I wouldn't know where to start!"

My eyes flickered to his, and we made eye contact. I quickly looked away towards the salt and pepper shakers in the middle of the table. I had never been the one with social grace.

Emily treated Paul like a brother, talking and joking casually with him. "So, Paulie boy, my birthday's Saturday. Are you coming?"

"Of course!" Paul said with a smile.

"Birthday party, you say?" questioned John, "Count us all in!"

"That is," Ringo added quickly, "If you'll have us."

"Of course! I'd love to have a handsome bunch a lads like yourself at me party," she replied.

Ringo blushed and took another bite of his spaghetti.

"Well, that leaves Paul out," John joked with a mischievous grin and a glance at the bassist.

"Be nice, Johnny. So who is the extraordinarily handsome young lad sittin next to me?" Emily asked, motioning to George, the only Beatle she hadn't yet befriended.

"Ah, that's George," John said, simply.

George waved as he finished chewing, then said "Hello, nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too!" Emily said, turning her attention to him, "You did fantastic! I've heard Paul talk about you."

"Ta," George said, not really sure how to respond.

John laughed. "Poor lad's not experienced with the ladies," he said, wiggling his eyebrows.

I giggled at John's comment. I was a sucker for anything that made me laugh, even a little bit.

"Well, then bring him over more! We can teach him, can't we lads?" Emily laughed, having known John for too long.

John smirked. "Don't worry, Georgie, we'll teach you a thing or two!"

"Queer," Paul said, coughing as he said it.

John smacked him. "You wish, Paulie."

"You two behave! Da is sitting right there," Emily said, motioning to the middle aged blonde man sitting at the end of the table.

Ringo snorted quietly. "John? Behave? Good luck."

"Sorry, sir," Paul said politely.

George looked at Paul and Emily and said, "So are you guys like together or..."

She interrupted and said, "No, nothing like that. He's been my best friend since we were born, practically."

"We're just good friends," Paul added.

Emily stood up and asked, "Can I get anyone anything?"

"None for me, love," Paul said.

"Hold on, I'll come with," I said, getting up, "There's pie if anyone wants some."

George looked excited and everyone raised their hands. I smiled and followed Emily into the kitchen.

While we were gone, Paul elbowed George and told him, "Emily is so in love with you."

John laughed. "You can say that again! Look at you, George, getting all the birds!"

George blushed and we walked back in. Emily set George's pie in front of him first, and made small eye contact, but John, of course, said something stupid to ruin the moment as she handed Paul his pie.

"Pie! How romantic!" John said, looking straight at Emily and George.

I walked in and set pie down in front of John, Ringo, Emily's dad, and my own spot. I was glad for my waitressing skills, gained from working at the local cafe, a job I wasn't too fond of, but it paid the bills.

"Shut up, John. George wouldn't be interested in a slob like me," Emily said, sitting and trying to fix her hair again, even though it looked perfectly fine.

John raised an eyebrow. "Slob, me arse." He looked at your dad. "Pardon my language, of course."

George swallowed his pie. "Who said you were a slob?"

"I just am. You're too handsome for me, anyway. And John, please behave a little!"

Paul finished his pie and put it in the kitchen.

George shook his head. "I think you're beautiful," he said quietly.

"Well, thank you," Emily said in a tiny voice even quieter than George. She shovelled pie into her mouth and blushed.

Paul just gave John a look, who in turn gave me a look and we all started laughing.

Wiping tears of laughter from my eyes, I said, "Well, look at that!"

John nudged George. "Gonna ask her out, then? We all know you want to! And you better do it before Ringo does."

"What?" Ringo said, confused.

That started another round of laughter.

George turned to Emily and asked, "Do you want to go see a movie with me sometime?" He sounded shy and fidgeted with his hands.

"Sure," Emily answered back brushing hair behind her ear.

George smiled. "Gear."

John laughed. "You've done a right good job, Geo."


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: This is a fun little chapter with a story that could almost be a story on its own... Anyway, don't forget to check out paulsgirl34, who wrote this with me!_

**Chapter 2: Missing**

A few days later he took Emily to the movies as promised.

I didn't want to interrupt them, so I let myself into her home and chatted with her dad until they got back. I had news that no one was going to like.

When the two did return, I was sitting on the sofa half-listening to one of her dad's old stories of his childhood. I had heard it before, long ago when I was young and had play dates with Emily.

"So... how was the movie?" I asked, distracted, to Emily as they walk in the door.

"Good, although I didn't really pay attention to the movie," Emily admitted

"No, I suppose not." I said, with a forced smile, then I turned serious, "You don't know then? Paul's gone missing. John told me this morning when he dropped by my house."

"What?" She said in a small voice, looking dazed, "Disappeared when?"

I nodded. "He went missing. The others woke up and he was gone. John said George was even up early, excited for the date. No Paul. No word from Paul. Come on," I said, grabbing her arm and saying a hasty good-bye to her father, "I promised John we'd all meet back in the Cavern Club and try to figure this out."

We got to the club and they were all waiting for us. Emily was in tears, thinking about the worst case scenarios.

Ringo nudged John when he saw us walk in. John shook his head and I could hear him say "Now's not the time."

"Alright," I said as soon as we got close, "Where do we start?"

John thought for a moment, obviously uncomfortable with the whole situation, but doing his best, anyway. "We know he's not here, so that's out. He left his wallet home, so I brought it with. Maybe there's some business card or something in here." He opened the wallet and his face paled. He slowly pulled out a note and held it up for us to see.

"To friends of Paul," it read, "Good luck finding him. I shall leave you clues because I like a good sport. The question is: how do you feel about large green statues across the pond?"

Emily threw her arms around George's neck and said, "Oh God, how come no one told me?"

"I didn't know," George said, hugging her tight. I was surprised at how close they had gotten throughout the duration of one movie.

"We figured he'd be back," Ringo whispered.

John huffed. "Leave it to Paul to get kidnapped." He said, trying to hide his fear.

"Large green statues across the pond...?" I said, then realized. "Bloody hell, he's been taken to America!"

Emily tried to stop crying but wouldn't let go of George. "John what if they kill him? I've lost me mum and he's practically me brother," she said with a quiet sob.

John shook his head. "I... I don't think they'll kill him. Note said they wanted to have some sport, like a game. Sick, twisted..." he mumbled the rest, profanities, I'm sure, flying.

Ringo got up. "Well? Let's save him, then! Head to the airport and then on to the States."

So, after securing last-second tickets with the help of Brian Epstein, we got on a plane and landed at LaGuardia Airport in New York.

Not really knowing where to start looking, and appearing very lost to people around us, we wandered over to a tourist centre.

"Think we head over to the Statue of Liberty, then?" I asked, flipping through a tourism pamphlet of said statue.

"Seems unlikely they have him there with all the tourists and security," John said, "But where else would we go?"

As he said that, a man walked up to him and handed him a note that said, "You're getting warmer."

John looked up to question the man, but he had gone, deftly blending in the crowd of people.

"Let's go," he said grimly.

At the statue, we found nothing. No Paul, no clues, nothing. I read the inscription inside, saying something about "give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, etc... freedom." I sighed.

"Let's go," I decided wearily after touring for an hour with no sign of the bassist.

We got back to the city of New York and walked around for a while. We passed shop after shop and cafe after cafe, but no giant signs clued us in to where Paul could be, and no stranger told us anything except "Move out of the way!"

"Me feet're killing me," Ringo said after a while.

I could relate. It had been a long day.

George was holding Emily's hand as we walked the busy streets.

"Don't worry," he said, "We'll find Paul."

As we continue on, passing stores, my hope plummeted. Who knew if Paul was in Marty's Fine Wines store, or Tired Mattress Outlet, or Poor Man's Liquor, or Little Suzy's Café? I sighed once again.

Then the quote from the Statue of Liberty's inscription popped back in my head. "Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses... set them free."

Tired Mattress Store. Poor Man's Liquor. Free.

"That's it!" I shouted. Everyone turned toward me.

"Have ye gone mad?" John asked.

"No," I said, "I know where to go next! See that little news board between those stores? The mattress and liquor store, yeah. Let's go!"

We crossed the busy street with some trouble and inspected the bulletin board. There were papers advertising sales and lost items. And one with a found puppy named Paul.

"Found: puppy with name of Paul," it read, "Charming, but missing his friends. Likes music, especially the bass guitar. If he's yours, stop by..."

There was an address that I quickly wrote down on the pad of paper I had in my jacket pocket. It was there for boredom purposes, but I was glad to use it for something useful.

"That has to be him!" John said.

Emily threw her arms around me and said, "What would I do without you, Courtney?"

She went back over to George and he put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him.

"Who knows?" I replied, trying to navigate a map that we had picked up. "Okay, but I'm rubbish at directions. Help!" I announced, holding out the map for someone else.

John took it and we soon arrived at an abandoned-looking warehouse. We found a letter that said, "Almost there, but the clock's ticking."

I looked at the others. "Please tell me that the clock doesn't refer to Big Ben," I begged, hoping someone else had an easier explanation and that I was just over thinking things.

"No I think it means...we better hurry."

John ran to the door and we heard Paul's voice scream, "HELP ME! JOHN, EMILY, SOMEBODY, PLEASE!"

John tried the doorknob. It was locked. "Hold on, Paul!" He said before backing up and running at the door. It barely moved. "Geo, Rings! Come on!"

They all ran up against the door and it burst open to reveal a man about the same age holding a gun to Paul's head.

"Paul!" Ringo hollered, shock filling his voice.

"Help," Paul whispered.

I looked around, only to see more men surrounding us from behind.

"Well, well," one of them said, clapping, "Good job with the riddles."

"What do you want with my brother?" Emily said, shaking.

George wrapped his arms around her.

"Please just let me have him back. I need him," she said.

The man chuckled. "Just wanted some fun!" He said.

"Psychopath," I muttered, eyeing up the four strange men behind us.

"Put the gun down, Larry," the strange man said. The gun next to Paul was lowered but he didn't let him go.

"Let him go, please! For my girlfriend's sake," George said, calmly.

"Not that easy, boy," the man said, "I've got one more test for you. Good luck!" He motioned for his men to leave the room, then locked us all in, setting fire on the other side of the door. The only window was eight feet up.

Emily ran to Paul. "He's tied up with horse hair rope!" She said, opening her purse and pulling out a huge knife. She cut the rope, setting him free, and pulled him into a big hug.

John grabbed a box from a corner of the room and put it below the window. "I need something else!" He hollered.

"There is nothing else; this place is empty!" Emily said, freaking out.

"John, we'll help someone up," I said, cupping my hands so someone could climb up and unlock the window.

"Who's the tallest?" Emily asked.

Ringo stepped back.

Emily looked around, then said, "I don't know, John, you do it!"

John shrugged. "Sorry in advance, love," he said, stepping into my hands.

I grunted as he did so, wondering how that was going to work. I managed tohoist him up, unknown strength coming from adrenaline. I wobbled a bit, but he unlatched the window and pulled himself up before I could lose control and drop him.

"Okay, whoever's next, grab my hand," he said as I prepared to hoist up the next person.

Paul stepped up and I hoisted him up as John grabbed a hand and lifted him up. Paul jumped down safely to the ground as Ringo took his turn, followed by George. Last came Emily, easily the lightest of the group. My arms were shaking, but they all made it over safely.

The fire had managed to spread under the doorway and was beginning to lick at the box.

I reached up and jumped towards John's outstretched hand. He pulled me up and we jumped to the ground clumsily, me landing on him.

"Sorry," I said, getting up quickly.

"Better ye than anyone else," he said, blinking and taking my hand.

I was surprised, but I couldn't say I didn't like it.

"Oh, thank God we made it!" Emily said, hugging Paul and refusing to let go.

George looked jealous, but said nothing.

John kept holding my hand and we made full eye contact for five minutes.

Ringo cleared his thought, bringing John and I back to the present.

"Oh, ah," John said, "Perhaps we should leave."

"Before the psychopaths come back," I agreed.

"Let's go," Emily said, giving me a hard look. I knew what she meant by it. She knew I liked John and wanted me to tell him.

I flashed a look back, telling her without words that now was not the time.

"Come on, then," I said as we all head back towards the airport. "Let's go home." I held on to John's hand, grateful for his presence.

Emily walked between Paul and George, looking at us with a smile.

We bought tickets, thankful to Brian, their manager, for having the funds at the ready and the complete and unquestioning understanding to let us use the funds. We all knew he'd ask a whole bunch of questions later.

"Let's go home," I said, following John into the plane. I ended up asleep, leaning on his shoulder.

John brushed my hair over my ear.

"Tell her, mate," Paul said with a knowing look.

"Yeah, John, just let her know when she wakes up," Ringo added.

John smiled a bit. "Yeah? Maybe I will. But what if she doesn't feel the same way?" He asked, worried.

"She fancies you like mad, John" Emily said, leaning forward to see him around the seats.

"You sure?" John asked, showing his insecure side that usually stays hidden behind a mask of humour.

"Yes, completely sure. She's head over heels for you!"

John smiled and looked down at me. "In that case, I will. So long as Paul stays out of trouble in the meantime."

Paul laughed. "Trouble? Me? Nah."

"Says the one who just got kidnapped," Emily laughed.

"Damsel in distress, eh Paulie?" John chuckled. "Now, now, don't get all angry, I'm only joking."

Paul sent him a dirty look, but laughed again as John rested his head on top of mine and fell into his own sleep.

"Young love," Emily sighed, kissing Geo on the cheek and winking at John as she leaned over George to go to sleep as well.

Paul smiled at Emily and gave George a wink, feeling warmth towards his mate and the girl he considered to be his slightly-older sister.


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: I've said it before, I'll say time and time again, the credit's not all mine. Paulsgirl34 gets half-crediit for the content. I DID, however, put on my editor's hat. I know, what a rough job, right?_

_Thank you to all you reviewers, followers, and favoriters! I will try to update this story at least once a week until it's finished, so feel free to yell at me if I slack! Thanks so much to everyone reading!_

**Chapter 3: Let's Get Together!**

It had been a year.

John got out of bed around noon, making his way downstairs to see George and Emily sitting on the couch.

"Morning," I said cheerily.

"Coffee," he replied, making his way into the kitchen we now shared.

"Well," Emily said, looking at John, "How are you two doing?"

He returned with a cup of coffee and plopped down on the sofa next to me.

"We're doing well," I replied, smiling at John, "How about you two?"

"Absolutely amazing! I never thought I could be this happy," she replied as George put both arms around her waist.

"Good to hear!" I replied. John sipped his coffee, still not quite awake.

George came up to me and whispered, "I'm gonna ask her to marry me."

I squealed. "Do it!" I whispered back. John gave me a funny look, wondering what was going on.

He whispered, "John, I'm going to propose tonight at her father's house. I've gotten his blessing and everything. I want you guys there."

John nodded. "We'll be there, mate," he said.

"Wouldn't miss it!" I agreed.

He smiled and sat back down with Emily.

John, finally comprehensibly awake, put an arm around me. I couldn't help but wonder if and when he would propose. But I refused to burst in on George and Emily's big day.

"Why is everyone whispering?" Emily asked, looking from me, to John, and up to George.

I smiled, but said nothing.

John took another sip of his coffee, grinning because he knew a secret.

"Alright, fine."

She and George got up and said, "We have to go see Paul...John, you should put on some pants."

John looked down. "I'll get to it eventually," he said.

John and I showed up at Emily's dad's place, both of us uncharacteristically dressed nice. John had protested at the idea of putting on a nice shirt, and I secretly agreed with him, but I figured we should look presentable when George asks the question.

We knocked on the door.

"Hey guys," Emily said, opening the door and looking at our attire in confusion, "Come on in."

"Ta," I replied, looking around for George and wondering where he was.

John handed Emily a bottle of red wine. "Figured we may as well give this to ye. Get a party going or something."

"Thanks, Johnny, I can always count on you guys. Oh, George is on his way here. He said he had to run some errands," she explained.

I looked at John in exasperation. Leave it to George to be late to his own event.

"Well, tell us about how you two have been," I said.

Emily burst into a radiant grin. "We're moving into a flat together. I'm so excited!"

"Congrats!" I said, smiling back.

John smirked. "Sharin a bed an all, eh?"

"John," I hissed, elbowing him gently. I loved his humour, I really did, but I knew not everyone agreed with me.

George walked into the house as Emily added, taking the wise decision of ignoring John, "Sharing a life finally. Now, if only he'd take a step further and propose."

I looked at John. Then we both looked at George expectantly.

He gave us a look that clearly told us to be patient. Not likely.

Then, he said, "Can everyone come in here?"

When Emily's dad, Paul, and Ringo join us, he said, "Emily, I have known you for only a year, and I've decided you're the love of my life!"

Paul handed him a little black box and he got down on one knee. " I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Emily stood in shock. For a moment, I didn't think she would respond with anything. Then, she managed a nod.

John started applauding obnoxiously, and the rest of us joined in, laughing.

George put the beautiful diamond ring on his fiancée's finger and she jumped into his arms.

"Congrats!" Paul said, happily.

"I wouldn't have met him without you guys!" Emily said, turning to her dad and asking, "Did you know about this?"

John laughed. "Emily, EVERYONE knew about this!"

George said, "Hold on, I'm not done yet." He pulled out a guitar and played "All My Loving."

We watched George play.

"We should out that on an album," Paul whispered to John.

He finished and said, "Everyone in this room is invited to the wedding!"

"And, now," said John, uncorking the wine bottle, "we celebrate!"

"When's the wedding?" I asked

The couple both said, "I don't know" at the same time and Emily said, "All I know is it will be perfect."

"Can't wait!" I said, wondering which Beatle will be the best man. I assumed it would be one of the Beatles.

"So," Emily said, taking the bottle of wine from John and pouring everyone a glass, "I want to make a toast to the most wonderful man in the world. I love you, George, forever!"

"And to my beautiful fiancée, I'll always love you, darling!" He added and we all clinked glasses together.

"So, who's hungry?" Emily asked, pulling a Macaroni casserole out of the oven.

George's eyes lit up.

"The way to a man's heart is his stomach!" I joked with a laugh.

"Especially this man," Emily agreed, setting the plates on the table, "So, Courtney, since you're my best friend and I don't have any sisters, will you be my maid of honor?"

"Of course!" I say, pleasantly surprised, "Thanks!"

John nudged George. "Who're ye gonna pick as best man, son? Paul, Rings and I are tough competition!"

"I don't know. It's a tough choice...so when are you and Courtney gonna take the next step?" he said, putting his guitar away.

John shrugged. "Well, we've moved in together and all's been well. It's almost like being married."

I rolled my eyes, looking at him with hope while trying not to appear too desperate.

John whispered in George's ear. "Give me a week. I've got something planned."

He whispered back, "It better be good. She's kinda going crazy."

John grinned. "Oh, it will be."

"Ok," he said as Emily yelled, "Come and get it while it's hot or before I eat it all!

Everyone ran to the table, sat down, and dug in.

In a good couple of minutes, it was all gone.

"Ta, love," George said, licking his lips, "It tasted fab!"

"Everything tastes good to you, George."

We all laughed.

"So," John said with a wink, "Do you two need to be left alone?"

"John," I half hissed, half laughed. Emily simply hissed it.

George said, "Actually, we need your help moving the mattress from her room here to our new flat."

John smirked. "Love to help!"

"And tomorrow, we're getting some new furniture delivered," Emily added, taking stuff to the kitchen.

"Ah... we're, uh... going to be busy," John said.

"No, we're not," I corrected, rolling my eyes, "We're available to help, despite what lazy John here says."

"Thank you, Courtney, you're such a dear," Emily said, finishing the kitchen, then cleaning up after George.

Paul and Ringo both said, "We can help!"

John handed a note under the table to Paul. "Read it later," he whispered so no one else heard. Paul nodded and slipped it into his pocket.

After a bit of struggling, joking, and laughing, we finally got the mattress moved to the flat and everyone said their goodbyes.

The next morning Emily woke up to John knocking on the door. She put on a robe and answered the door.

"Hello Emily," he said, more polite than normal.

"What's up with you," she said groggily, "Normally you would crack some sex joke and barge in."

John shrugged. "Bit nervous. Need a bit of help. Come pick out a ring with me?" He asked, then paused. "Oh, no, not for ye! For Courtney!"

"Ok, let me tell George and get dressed," she said, throwing the robe on a chair revealing a mid thigh length night gown.

John waited in the doorway, fiddling his thumbs. It was too early for him to be up and he was not comfortable.

Emily went back to her and George's room and soon enough came out in a black and gray checked pencil dress.

"Let's go," She said, slipping on some black heels and putting on a pot of coffee for George when he woke up.

"Ta much!" John said, leading the way to a local jeweller.

"So, you're ready to take that step?" she said, looking for a ring she know I would love.

"Well," he said nervously, "Something like that... She, uh... well... Surprise! We're having a baby!"

John picked the slim silver band with a small diamond from Emily's hand. "This one, eh? Alright."

"You're what!" She said, unable to move.

"She doesn't know I know. But the morning sickness, and then her doctor called to check up on her and I answered the phone and... a baby! Christ!" John said.

"Oh my God!" Emily looked at the ring and said, "Yeah, she doesn't like big expensive things... well that will be my niece or nephew!" She took a mirror out of her purse.

John nodded. "Wonder which..." he said, then bought the simple and inexpensive ring and put the velvet box in his pocket. "After we help you move stuff in to your flat, I'm inviting everyone to eat out with us. Some posh place. I'll propose there."

"Ok," Emily said, putting a little makeup under her eyes to hide the dark purple circles, "I'm really happy for you guys."

"Ta," John said, excitement and nervousness flying like butterflies in his stomach.

He brought Emily back home.

George was awake when Emily walked in.

She said hi, and hurried to the bathroom to fix her makeup for good.

John headed back to our flat.

He walked in the door to see me sitting on the couch with a cup of tea.

"You're up early," I said, raising an eyebrow and trying to look cross. Really I was just relieved he was back and okay. I hadn't forgotten the day Paul went missing and the strange adventures that followed.

John shrugged. "Yeah. Never again, let me tell ye," he said as I got up and put on some shoes and a coat.

"George, get dressed! The movers will be here any minute," Emily said, pouring a cup of coffee and looking truly cross.

John and I knock on the door, there to help move furniture.

"So," I asked John as we waited were invited inside, "where were you?"

John snorted. "You sound like a mother," he said, then looked away awkwardly.

"Few have the talent," Emily said, putting a pot of tea onto boil.

Paul and Ringo showed up then, ready to help.

"I can't thank you guys enough for helping us!" Emily said.

"Aw, not a problem," Paul said, giving Emily and George both a hug.

"You guys are great," she replied as we started moving things in.

"Whoa, hey, love," John said to me as I took one end of a sofa, "Isn't that a bit heavy?"

I rolled my eyes. "I'm fine. What's wrong with you lately?"

Paul grabbed the other side of the couch and we brought it in without much trouble.

In the end, we all collapsed in the newly furnished living room.

"Well, it looks lovely!" I said, leaning back on John and wincing at the pain in my back.

As if she could read my mind, Emily handed me a hotwater bottle and I held it against my back.

"Oh, ta!" I said, "That feels good."

John checked his watch. He didn't usually wear one. "Anyone hungry? I heard of this fab place not far away for food."

George raised his hand and Emily said, "I'm not surprised, love! Let me go put change clothes. I've sweat in this one."

"Yeah, I think I'll go home and shower quick as well," I said.

"Everyone meet up at the restaurant in forty five minutes, then?" John asked.

There was a chorus of "okay!"

Forty five minutes later we all met outside the restaurant, surprisingly on time.

John was dressed up in a suit. "Look at that, they have room!" He said as a waiter led us to a table. There was a reserved sign on the table.

"Yeah, look at that," I said sarcastically, raising at eyebrow at the "Lennon reservation" sign.

Paul looked around and said, "Isn't this a bit posh, Lennon?"

"Shut it, Macca," John said back quietly, "It'll make sense in a minute."

I sat down and look around. "Wow, this is quite posh!" I agreed.

Emily glanced at John.

John waited while everyone got settled, then got out of his chair.

"Where you going, love?" I asked.

He went down on one knee and my eyes widened. "John?" I squeaked.

"Courtney," he said, fishing in his pocket for a box. He opened it to revealed a ring. "I love you. Will you marry me?" He asked, palms sweating.

I stared at him, mouth open. "Of course!" I said when I could speak.

He got up and so did I, and we hugged.

Emily started clapping and teared up a little, mostly at the fact that John hadn't made one cheeky remark all day.

"This explains why you've been quiet all day," I commented.

John shrugged. "Don't get used to it."

"Wouldn't dream of it," I replied with a laugh.

"Does this mean that I have to actually hear him talk tomorrow?" Emily groaned.

I laughed. "Probably!"

John shrugged. "You won't if I don't get out of bed."

I rolled my eyes. "He's back to normal."

"I was enjoying the silence! Ahh, well, he's still lovable I guess..." said Paul jokingly.

"Not as lovable as my Georgie!" Emily adds.

I gave John a quick kiss.

The waiter came to our table. "What can I get you?" He asked monotonously.

George went to ordering half the menu

The waiter came back with the food and we all started eating.

Suddenly, there was screaming coming from outside the restaurant and John says, "Oh Christ, they've found us lads!"

"The birds, again!" Paul said, exasperated

I looked at the Beatles. "This happens often?" I asked.

"Too often," John said as Brian Epstein walked in to rescue the four. John lifted up my hand and said, "I'm engaged "

Pretty soon, the boys, Emily and I are led through a mob of screaming girls by Brian, who is doing his best to clear a path large enough for us to squeeze through.

"I'm unavailable!" John said over and over again, "And so is he!" He pointed to George.

The fans didn't seem to hear, or maybe they just didn't care.

We finally made it into a car and John asked if I was okay, not something he normally would do unless there was something clearly wrong.

"Yeah," I replied, "I'm fine. Why?"

John shrugged. "Just... you know." He glanced down at my stomach, eyes lingering for a little too long.

It took me a moment, then I understood. "How long have you known?"

Emily put her hand to her forehead, indicating she knew as well. The other just looked absolutely clueless.

"You know, too?" I asked, then turned back to John, eyes demanding an explanation.

"Doctor told me, love. He called us one day," John said.

Ringo raised his hand. "'Scuse me, but... what?"

I sighed. "I'm pregnant."

Emily smiled. "Congrats, you guys!" she said with a meaningful grin.


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: I'm going to mention this everytime, but this story is not wholly mine. Half of the credit goes to Paulsgirl34. _

_Thanks to everyone who favorited or reviewed or followed! Actually, thank you to everyone simply reading as well! All is much appreciated!_

_Okay, so this is where the drama attacks a bit. Muahahaha!_

**Chapter 4: Problems with the Press**

The next morning, after we had gotten away from the restaurant and the mass of teenage girls around it, George came to my flat, beating on the door frantically.

I opened it. "George?" I asked, rubbing my eyes and yawning.

"Courtney, Emily's in the hospital," he said, wiping his eyes. He had obviously been crying

"What?!" I asked loudly, fully awake.

John came racing into the room. "What's with the screaming?" He asked.

"When we got home last night, she mentioned she didn't feel well, and this morning she wouldn't wake up," George choked.

"What?!" I repeated, then grabbed my jacket and slipped into some shoes. "Well, let's go visit her!" I say, not bothering to change out of the clothes I had slept in. Appearance was barely a concern for me on a daily basis, but with my closest friend in the hospital, it was completely unimportant.

We got to the hospital are led to Emily's room. A doctor greeted us outside the door, sadly. "I'm sorry. She's in a coma."

"She's WHAT?!" I asked, unwilling to believe it.

John shivered in his thin pajama pants. I hadn't given him time to change, either.

"It might help if you talk to her, but she faces serious physical therapy," the doctor said, "Just talk to her. Remind her of good times."

I sat at her side. "Emily? Em, it's Courtney," I said, "If you can hear me, I... hi."

I talked for a while about the past year, starting with the day we first saw the Beatles at the Cavern Club. As I continued on, it got harder and harder to keep going without hearing a usual reply from her.

George was on the other side saying, "Baby, listen to me. I need you. We're going to get married in a few months, and we're going to live for a long time, and have a big family. Just come back to me, okay?"

John had left the room and was breaking the news to Paul and Ringo over the phone, having to explain it anew to each one.

A good ten minutes went by, then both of the remaining Beatles sprinted into the room.

Paul said something and Emily moaned with a whisper, "Little brother..." but she didn't open her eyes or move much.

"Come on," I whispered, "Wake up!"

Another moaning whisper. "George..."

Her hand twitched, then repeated itself.

John came in with a thoughtful look on his face. He then said with his usual smirk, "Did I ever tell you about that night with this great bird? Stop me if I'm boring you, but she was willing to do anything!" His voice cracked and his smirk fell a bit when she didn't move.

"John!" I hissed.

George came close to punching him. He had his fist rolled tightly into a ball, but stopped himself before he could take a swing. "Shut the hell up! This is serious!" he growled.

John shrugged sadly, his shoulders slumped. "It was worth a try. Thought I'd shock her out of it. Sorry, Emily." He said.

She opened her eyes a little and when she spoke, the pain was obvious. "George? What happened?"

We all held our breaths, hardly able to believe that she was conscious once again.

"It hurts from the waist down," she said, trying to move her legs unsuccessfully. "I guess this is gonna put a damper on the wedding, won't it?"

"What did happen?" I asked quietly.

"Not sure. My lower back hurt last night, but I ignored it. I mean, we moved a lot of heavy furniture! And that's all I remember. Then waking up here, not able to move my legs,"

"Odd..." I said.

A doctor walked in. "You're awake!" He said with surprise. He looked at the clipboard in his hand, "Hold on, let me run some tests."

She looked at him, then said, "How about some pain meds?"

In a few dragging hours, the doctors had performed all the tests they needed to do. "Well, it looks like you're paralyzed from the waist down," the doctor said.

"Hey, you alright?" I asked Emily as George helped her into a wheelchair, "I mean, with all this?"

"I don't have a choice. The doctor said I could look into physical therapy, but George doesn't have time to go with me. I mean, the band's recording and touring all the time now."

"I know it's not your choice, but... just call us if you need anything! Literally, anything!" I said.

"Ok, you guys take care of yourselves and don't worry about me! I got Georgie to help out."

I looked at George and gave him the same offer. "If either of you need help, call us. If John answers, tell him to give the phone to me. He's terrible on the phone. Worse than in person." I said, smiling.

"I didn't know that was possible," Emily laughed as George picked her up out of the wheel chair and sat her in the car. Then he said, "You're heavier than I remember."

I laughed. "Living with John is quite the experience!" I said.

"I'm sure it is," Emily said.

One day, while I was helping Emily around the house because the lads were out recording new music, George ran into the house, face flustered in excitement. 'We're going to America!" he yelled.

"America?" I said, grabbing plates from the shelf to set on the table.

"The Beatles are going on tour, and John and I agree that we are not leaving you two here in your conditions! And because we love you too much to be away for that long," he said as John, Paul, and Ringo rushed in, huffing for breath.

"Gear!" I said, trying not to remember our last trip to America. Hopefully, this one would be better.

"How am I going to get on and off a plane?" Emily asked as George and Paul each took her by a side and lifted her into the chair at the kitchen table.

I raised an eyebrow. "Maybe just like that," I said.

"Yeah," she said as she cringed, thinking about the press.

"Eppy said he'd get us good security. You know how fans can be..." Paul said, "So, if all goes well, we'll land with little to no crazy screaming girls!"

I sincerely hoped all went according to plan.

The next day we all got on the plane after being followed by a few photographers. Along with them, a crazy fan girl gave each of the boys a flower.

John stuck his flower behind his ear and left it there.

"Don't encourage them," Paul said with a roll of his eyes.

John shrugged. "Not like they can get crazier," he said as he took a seat on the plane.

George sat Emily in a seat across from me, and between him and Paul, then sat down as Epstein walked up and said, "Lads, you're going to play the Ed Sullivan show."

"Gear!" John said, "I've heard of that one! Well, lads, what should we play?"

They all grouped up and discussed the matter privately, not telling us their decisions.

Epstein interrupted, "Also, then you have an interview with Dick Cavett."

John groaned. "An interview?" He hated the press.

"Come on, love," I encouraged, "It'll be fun for ye!"

"Yeah," Emily said, "I mean he is probably going to ask about every secret, but hey! It'll be fun."

"Well... yeah." I said, abashed, "I was just trying to stay positive!"

Ringo looked at John. "You're a pessimist, she's an optimist. Opposites DO attract!"

By the time we got to New York, we were all laughing really hard. George picked Emily up and carried her off the plane to the waiting wheel chair like a newly married couple.

Then, the reporters arrived, snapping photos and throwing microphones around as the rest of us got off the plane.

"I thought you said there was security," I said through clenched teeth, fake smiling as our pictures were taken.

We fought through the reporters and made it in one piece to the Dick Cavett show studio.

Backstage, I wished John luck. There weren't chairs for the Emily and I, and I didn't want to be part of the interview anyway. We could watch from backstage, which was the way I preferred it.

"I'll need it," he grumbled.

And, of course, the first thing they wanted to talk about was us, so we were forced on the stage.

"So, who are these ladies?" The host asked.

I sighed, wishing I was somewhere else. Anywhere else.

The microphone was shoved in John's face. "Oh, you know," he said, "family."

"Sisters?"

This time the microphone got shoved into George's face.

George said, "This is my beautiful fiancé, Emily." He reached over to take her hand as she moved her wheelchair closer to him.

John and I looked equally unenthusiastic about the whole ordeal.

"Oh, so you're engaged! How nice! But surely the other one's not yours, too!"

John grabbed the microphone. "No, she's mine." He walked over and grabbed my hand, showing off the ring. "See?"

Emily and I laughed and John sat down with slump.

"I grew up with Emily," Paul said.

"Really?" Said the host, "What a lucky gal! So the wheelchair... How did she break her legs?"

"Uh, well..." Paul started.

"It's not broken," Emily admits, fearlessly, "I'm paralyzed from the waist down." She held a gaze with the camera, then looked away.

The host went quiet.

I cringed as the whole studio went silent.

Except for John, of course, who always found something to say.

"What? You never seen a cripple before? In Britain, they're quite the popular bunch! Always getting visited and brought gifts and such," he quipped.

"But besides the fact that I'm crippled, Paul is like a little brother to me! Although, I guess we're just one big family. All four lads have been there for me through this, and I can't thank them enough!" Emily said.

There was a bit of awkward applause, then everyone started in clapping heartily.

"But enough about me; this is for the lads," she said.

"Right. So, Paul and Ringo? You have a special someone back home, then?" The interview continued.

"Not really," they both answered nonchalantly.

Other various questions were asked as the interview dragged on.

At one point, I began to feel queasy. Getting up quickly and rushing off stage, I managed to make it to a garbage can before getting sick.

"What was that?"

"Morning sickness," John replied, rushing past the microphone to my side.

"But it's not morning."

"It is back in Liverpool," Ringo said, matter-of-factly.

Emily wheeled around as close as she could get to me and asked if I was okay.

"Yeah, it's okay. This is normal," I replied weakly.

John brushed my hair back. "Hey, love."

Meanwhile, the host asked, "Wait, doesn't morning sickness mean a stork will be paying a visit soon?"

"No. It means she's got a baby," Ringo replied.

"Well, I know it's normal. Hang on I have a fix for it." Emily said, taking a bottle of morning sickness medicine and a bottle of water.

I waved away the medicine. "I feel better now, ta," I said, straightening up.

"You sure?" John said, "I could use an excuse to leave."

John went back and grabbed the microphone, interrupting the current question. "Me fiancée's feeling ill. Ta for having us. Goodbye!" He walked off and headed back to my side.

Emily wheeled herself over to George and said, "We better split, too. My back is starting to hurt again."

"Yeah, who wants to bet the fangirls blame me and Courtney for cutting the interview short?" she laughed, popping some pain meds in her mouth and taking a gulp of water. "But who cares what the fans think?"

I chuckled. "Too bad. I don't think the lads were enjoying it much either."

"Not at all!" Agreed John, "Pain in me arse!"


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: I'll say it til I'm blue in the face, half credit goes to paulsgirl34 for this story. I'm merely taking the texts we wrote and editing them so they make some coherent sense._

**Chapter 5**

"Good. I'm really happy for you and John," Emily said, having not seen us for a while. It had been a few months since the disastrous interview.

"Ta!" I replied. "So how have you and George been?"

"Well, I guess the same as we were, minus the fact I'm stuck in a wheelchair. Good news is the paralysis may be temporary."

"Really?" I said, "That's good news!"

"Yeah, he said if I want to walk down the aisle at my wedding we have to start physical therapy as soon as possible."

"Well, what are we doing here, then?" I asked, "Why don't you start? If he's gotta do stuff with the lads, I can help you get there."

"George said he wants to be there, so as soon as the tour is over, he's gonna take a break until I'm through the therapy," Emily said.

"That's good! Knew he was a smart one," I replied with a smile.

"Well, yeah, and you know as well as I do that John won't let you out of his sight!" she added.

"Haha, nope, he won't." I said.

"Never," John agreed, wrapping an arm around me like the sappy couple we had somehow become.

"You two are adorable," Emily said.

"But Johnny, you're still a pain in the arse," George added, throwing an arm around Emily.

John grinned. "Ah, but what would you do without me?"

"Enjoy an innuendo free day?" Ringo suggested.

"John's right," Emily said, "There would be no Beatles without John!"

"He did come up with the name," Paul said, thinking back.

"Well, we needed something better than Johnny and the Moondogs!" John said with a laugh, "Whoever thought of that one was a moron!"

"Wow, I remember the naming fiasco," Emily sighed, thinking back to when they were brainstorming at her kitchen table.

"Hah, good times!" John said, wryly.

"Yeah, I kicked you out of my house for yelling in front of my poor heartbroken da," Emily said, no humor in her voice.

John looked down and said nothing.

She turned to George and I, and said, "That was just after the accident. I met you after the accident and I don't talk about it much."

"What happened?" George asked softly, stroking her hair.

"It was just after we lost Mary. Paul was so heartbroken... Well, my mum was on her way home from work and she got T-boned by a pick up on the driver's side. It was so sudden. Paul was the first person I went to; the way we sat in his room you would have thought we were a couple that night. I ended up actually staying at his house because I couldn't face my da's tears."

For once, John didn't take his chance at a dirty joke. "Sorry, love," he said instead.

"It's ok, Johnny, she's in a better place and I'll see her again one day. She's watching us as we speak," Emily choked out, burying her face in George's chest and letting tears slip down her face silently.

He held her tight, running a hand through her hair and whispering softly in her ear.

Her body shuttered, and she looked up and said, "I'm ok. There's nothing I can do about her being gone. If I could go back, I would have stalled her at work."

"If time travel were only real," I said with a sigh.

"Wonder what the future's like," John said, looking up pensively.

"I don't know, probably nothing special," Emily said with a shrug, looking at Paul.

I laughed softly. "I'm sure it'll be unexpected, whatever happens."

"Yeah," she said with a lost look in her eyes. It was as if she was somewhere far away in the memories of her mind.

Brian led us out to the car, fighting through mobs of girls to get through without being pounced on.

John managed to get a couple of extra police officers to help him protect me. I wasn't anyone's favourite after the horrible interview, apparently. I could relate. I would probably be a bit upset as well.

George just took Emily out of her wheel chair and had Brian put it in the car, then they joined John and I and the hard-working police.

I sighed as we got in the car. "They get crazier every time they see the lads," I said as everyone piled in.

"Well, they are some handsome young lads. I don't blame them," Emily said with a laugh, looking out the window as one girl passed out and was carried away by her friends.

I nodded. "True, true."

We drove away as John and Paul pointed out the more attractive girls. "Look at that bird," Paul said, peering out the window. John nodded and followed his gaze, then quickly glanced at me guiltily. That was how they entertained themselves on these trips.

"Paulie, you're always looking at the ladies!" Emily said, just thinking back, "You have hit on all my friends!"

Paul smiled. "What can I say? I love them!"

John laughed. "Good thing I got to this one first!" He said, putting an arm around me, somehow managing to manoeuvre around in the cramped vehicle.

"Lucky me," I said with a grin, "I got the one with his mind in the gutter."

"Hey, it's not just John. George just doesn't say it out loud!" Emily said with a look at the quiet Beatle.

John laughed. "I knew it!"

"I'm surprised though. Since George and I moved in together, I haven't heard John make one dirty joke about it," Emily said.

"Oh, they've been made," I replied, rolling my eyes.

John smirked. "Like we don't all know what the two of you do together."

"Oh my God, no! I can't move anything below my waist! I really don't think that's the thing to do at this point in my life!" Emily cried out, poking one of her legs and trying to feel it or make the muscles twitch or something.

John shrugged. "Ah, but George can feel everything!"

"Oh, John! Shut up!" I said, placing a hand on my forehead, embarrassed.

"Yeah, shut up. A little clarification: we only go to bed to sleep...the closest it's ever come to that is I can't get in the bath by myself...but anyway how are you guys?" Emily said, laying her head on George's shoulder.

"Doing pretty good," I replied.

"All three of us," John said proudly, although there was a flash of panic in his eyes.

"Yeah," I agreed. The baby was beginning to show.

"You're lucky. George and I want a family, and that's why we're going to physical therapy as soon as we get back to Liverpool," Emily said with a wistful sigh.

"I bet you will have one," I said warmly, "Those doctors aren't half bad at what they do!"

"Yeah, I just hope...so any idea on if the baby's a boy or a girl?" Emily asked.

"We won't know for sure, but if I had to guess, I'd guess boy," I said.

"That will be my niece or nephew!" Emily said, looking at my stomach. I self-consciously put a hand over it.

"Exactly!" I said.

John laughed. "Gonna grow up in one crazy family!"

"With you as a dad and these three as uncles... that poor kid!" Emily said, laughing.

"John will behave in front of his child," I said, looking sternly at my fiancé.

John shrugged with a grin, "Most of the time."

"Tsk tsk tsk," Emily said, shaking her head, "Maybe it'll be more like you, Courtney."

"Well, I sure hope he gets his father's looks!" I replied, "And maybe some of his talent. Not his sick humour, though... One is enough with that!"

"I'm very sure," Emily laughed as we pulled up to the Ed Sullivan show where we were again ushered through screaming girls to the theater door, and then to the waiting wheelchair that George helped situate Emily into. He then left to change.

When we all got backstage, they had changed into their iconic outfits of the black suits and thin black ties.

"Good luck," I told John, kissing him on the cheek before fixing his tie for him.

"Go get 'em, babe," Emily said, kissing George more or less on the cheek and fixing a flyaway hair. She then hugged Paul and said, "Good luck, little brother."

The four walked on stage.

"I hope this goes well for them," I said nervously, fighting off a feeling that something bad was going to happen.

"Of course everything will be fine. They're fantastic musicians and attractive young men. It'll be great," Emily said reassuringly from her wheelchair.

"Yeah, you're right," I replied, watching them with a smile and wondering how I had stumbled upon such a great family when my own was unknown.

"Mum would have loved to see Paul where he is today. God, I miss her," Emily said as Ed Sullivan announced that the Beatles were there. The curtain on stage moved to the sides and the music began.

I gave Emily a sisterly hug, bending down over the wheelchair. "She's looking down and smiling, I'll bet you anything," I said.

"Yeah, but the day of the accident we had a fight, and I told her I hated her... I would give anything just to tell her I didn't mean it."

"I think she knows," I said, also looking up.

There was a long pause where we both just listened to the Beatles playing and travelled into our own thoughts.

Emily began to clap enthusiastically as the boys ended one song and went into another.

"So any ideas for names?" She asked, suddenly, "I like Julian."

"That was my thought, too!" I said, surprised that we both thought of the same name, "But I also like Stephen and Michael and a whole bunch of other names. I'll just have to wait and see."

"If George and I ever have a son, we like the name, Dhani."

"Oh yeah?" I said, "that's a cute name!" I hadn't realized we were thinking of different spellings with the same pronunciation.

"Yeah, I've always loved India and all that rubbish," she said as they finished the second song, "Learned a bit about their music and taught George what I knew. Of course, he went and found out even more and made it sound absolutely beautiful! He's the one that came up with putting Dha and Ni together. I thought it was clever."

"India, huh? I've always wanted to visit a Scandinavian country," I said, "but John doesn't like the cold."

"I've gotten George into so much Indian culture..." Emily said with a laugh.

"That man is absolutely crazy for you!" I replied, "I bet you could get him into anything!"

"True. John is stronger willed then George. Georgie needs that trait," she said, laughing.

I laughed as well. "No, I don't think he needs to be more like John. George is great as he is!"

"Yeah, he will do almost anything for me," she said. As she was saying that, they finished their concert and ran backstage.

George called out, "Yes, I will, love! Anything you want!"

I smiled at the two.

"Well, glad that's over," John said as he placed his guitar back in its case.

"Lets get out of here, I'm starving," George said to Brian.

"Car's waiting," Brian replied, "And so are the fan mobs."

"Oh man, here we go," I said as we rushed through the crazy mob of screaming girls once again.

When we get in the car Emily sighed and said, "George, if I didn't love you, I would want a divorce."

I nodded. "These fans are insane!"

Paul waved out the window. "Never thought I'd say it, but I'm ready to take a break," he agreed.

"Well, when do we go back to Liverpool?" Emily asked.

"Soon, I hope," John answered, then looked at Brian, "Eppy? When do we go back?"

"You're on your way back," he said calmly.

Emily sighed and laid her head on George until we got to the airport."

We got on the private flight, somehow managing to board the plane without issues.

I fell asleep on John's shoulder, and he soon fell asleep with his head laying on mine.

"George, I can't wait to see how John acts when that baby's born," Emily said, unable to sleep.

Paul, sitting in the seat behind them, laughed. "That'll be a laugh!" He said, "We'll all have to be good uncles, too."

"Hopefully, I'll be able to walk again before she has that baby so I can be a good aunt," Emily said looking at John and I sleeping quietly.

Paul pat her shoulder. "You've always been a strong one, it'll be no problem."

Ringo snored loudly from his seat.

"Yeah," she said, as George dozed off on her shoulder, "Ringo's quite a snorer, isn't he, little brother?" she said, playing with George's hair.

"You can say that again!" Paul laughed. "So, George still treating you right?"

"Yes, I couldn't ask to be engaged to a better man," she said, still playing with his soft dark hair.

"Good to hear! Not that he would dare mistreat you, but I will kill him if he does." Paul said.

"Good to know I have such a protective little brother...but he's not the type anyway. I know that type, unfortunately," she said, leaning over on George and trying to get tired enough to sleep the rest of the long flight.

Paul pat her shoulder. "Get to sleep, sis, you have therapy when we get back."

"I'll try," she said, closing her eyes and eventually going to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

_Author's Note: Hello again, all! Here's this week's chapter which I hope you will enjoy! I can't forget to give credit to Paulsgirl34 for this, as well. Anyway, thank you all for reading, favoriting, reviewing, and enjoy!_

**Chapter 6: Back Home**

Emily woke up in the car on the way to George's and her flat.

"Good morning, sunshine," George said with a toothy grin.

"How long was I asleep," Emily asked, rubbing her eyes and looking around.

"Well, long enough to finish the flight and drop everyone else off at their homes."

"Oh," she said, finally awake enough to realize where they were.

"After tonight, we start your therapy, love," he said, looking off into the distance, in thought.

"Oh yeah, can't wait," she said sarcastically, knowing it will be painful.

"Hey, love, I'll be right with you. We'll get through it together, yeah?" George said, putting an arm around Emily.

"Yeah, I have to walk again for John, and Paul, and Courtney, and you and, our future family."

George kissed her. "I'll love you no matter what."

"I love you, too, for better or worse, forever," she said with a happy sigh.

Three months later, Emily had been going through physical therapy and had begun her road to improvement. We were all gathered in John and my living room.

"So, how's the therapy?" I asked, bringing in tea for everyone.

"I can walk with crutches, but it's painful. I can feel below my waist again so we're actually getting somewhere. I can move my legs a little and it may hurt but I've never felt better."

"Hey, that's some improvement!" I said cheerily.

John walked in with the tray of biscuits I had made earlier. "Not too long and you two will be the ones picking out baby names!"

"Yeah, hopefully," Emily said, looking to George.

"Did the doctors ever figure out what had caused it?" I asked. It had seemed quite sudden, but we were all too worried about the future to ask what had happened in the past to cause it.

Emily nodded. "They said it was most likely a severe case of Guillain-Barré syndrome, which is basically a rare disease where my immune system goes haywire and attacks my nerves for no reason... Most recover within a few weeks or months, but I guess I'm lucky enough to have to wait a bit longer. Anyway, it's not serious, just rare."

"Wow," I breathed, "That's a bit insane! How in the world did that happen to you?"

She shrugged. "No one knows."

"The best doctors didn't even know the cause," George snorted, shaking his head.

John piped in, "At least you're not a permanent cripple!"

Emily ignored him. "So, you guys come up with any baby names?" she asked, changing the subject.

John shrugged. "Not really."

"It's tough," I said, "But we have a list and when the baby comes, we'll decide for sure."

"That sounds good. How far away is that now?" she asked, smiling.

"Two months now!" I said, excitedly.

"Wow, I'll be an aunt in 2 months! And John, you're gonna be a dad! How does that feel?"

"It's mad!" John said, "To be honest, I'm a bit nervous."

"We're almost completely ready. Got the room set up next to ours and some clothes, hopefully they fit," I said.

"I'm sure they will. And John, you should be nervous; that's your baby!" Emily said.

John nodded. "Yeah, it's gonna be a weird day when he's born."

"Did I tell you?" I said to the rest of the group. John already knew. "The doctor's said he is most likely a boy!"

"That's fantastic!" Emily said, "I can't wait to meet him!"

"I can't wait to see his little face," I replied, smiling.

Ringo yawned and stood up. He looked like he hadn't been getting much sleep lately. "I'll see you all tomorrow. Gonna head home and... bed."

"Sleep well, Rings!" I said, waving at him and wondering if he was okay. I made a mental note to try and keep an eye on him in the near future.

"Take care of yourself if I don't see you tomorrow," Emily said, hugging him from the wheelchair.

"You two, Em!" He replied, "Keep it up with that therapy." He gave a thumbs up, then sleepily stumbled out the door.

"Oh, 'course I'll call you tomorrow. Maybe we can get lunch and hang out a little," she said, hoisting herself from the chair to the couch.

"Sounds good," he replied, then left with a wave.

"And you, Courtney, call me when you need work done around the house. I'll come over and do it. I've gotten used to working from the chair. You need rest."

"Will do," I replied, not really planning on taking her up on it. Making other people do my work for me was not something I did well. "Ta!" I yawned, then turned to John, "I think I'm off to bed, then."

I got up with effort and headed down the hall to the bedroom, saying "Goodnight" to everyone.

"We better go too, George. We have physical therapy at eight in the morning," Emily said, dropping herself back in the wheel chair with practiced ease.

"Well, Johnny boy," Paul said, getting up from his spot, "I'm leaving, too. See you tomorrow or something."

Emily hugged both of them and waited for George.

George followed her out, and John closed the door behind her. He fiddled with his guitar for a bit, then headed to bed.

The next morning, after Emily's physical therapy, she and George met Ringo for lunch.

"Hello, you two!" Ringo said as he sipped his drink.

"Hey, Rings! Good to get to spend some quality time with you, minus all the crazy girls," Emily said, wheeling up to the table.

"Yeah, they didn't follow me. But I do prefer them to the weird blokes in France... John won't let it go, either," he said, laughing, "So, none have been bothering you and George lately?"

"I wish! There was one that wouldn't leave me alone, saying George was her man. I kindly informed her that the ring on my left hand meant otherwise."

Ringo shook his head. "Those birds are mad," he said.

"Yeah, so George and I talked to the doctor about our chances to start a family. He said we have a high chance," Emily said, excited.

"Hey, that's great! Congrats to both of you!" Ringo replied.

"We're hoping soon... So, how are you doing? Any special ladies?" she asked, winking and smiling.

Ringo shrugged. "Not really. A fling here and there, but no one really special. And it's actually harder with all the fans throwing themselves at me."

"Well, you know what they say. There's someone for everyone."

"Yeah, it's what they say," Ringo said, "Just haven't found her yet."

"You will. She's out there, just waiting for you," Emily said encouragingly, thinking about how lucky she really was.

"Oh, yeah," he agreed, "So how was today's therapy session?"

"We made so much headway! Watch this." Emily motioned for George to stand up and she put her arms around him and actually stood up on her own two legs as long as she held on to him.

Ringo's eyes widened. "I'm impressed! That's gear!"

"It's hard and kinda hurts but I'm getting closer," she said, taking an aspirin.

"That's gear! You'll be just in time for the Lennon wedding, then! The invite came this morning. Suppose you two were out. A couple months after the baby and they're getting hitched!" Ringo said, "So when do you think you two will say your vows?"

"When I can finally walk again. Until then, we're just planning."

Ringo nodded. "Well, can't for that one! Two of me mates getting married... I feel old!"

"You're only a year older than me! You're not old if I'm not old, I promise," she said, reaching over and messing up his hair.

Ringo ducked away, but he was smiling. "Yeah. But Christ! I'm gonna be an uncle! Kinda. And a brother-in-law! Sorta."

"Well, hey, I'm gonna be an aunt, sorta, and a sister in law to 3 guys, kinda, and a real sister in law to all George's siblings!"

Ringo laughed. "Mad, innit?"

"Yeah, mad! But you'll be my brother-in-law, so it isn't too bad," Emily said, laughing.

With a warm laugh, Ringo took a quick swig of his drink, then started up a conversation with George about the new sports cars coming out.


	7. Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Hello, all! It's time for another chapter! I must reiterate that half credit goes to Paulsgirl34, as she wrote half. Anyway, thank you for all the reviews, favorites and follows! You guys are awesome! Not to mention everyone who's reading this story. THANK YOU! Now, enjoy this and I'll try to have another up in a week for you!_

**Chapter 7: Children**

The phone in Emily and George's house rang early one morning, nearly a month later.

"Hello?" George answered sleepily, stifling a yawn.

"George!" John replied, his voice panicky, "George, he's coming! The baby's early! We're in the hospital and... I have to go, it's time!" He hung up before George could say a word.

George quickly walked into the bedroom and woke Emily up. The two got dressed and rushed to the hospital. Emily was actually able to walk, so long as George was there to help a little. And he was, with no complaint.

In the hospital, I gripped John's hand tight as the doctor reminded me to breath. I did so, gritting my teeth against screams of pain as John winced noticeably against the pain in his hand. He was watching, his face pale, nervous.

Ringo sat in the waiting room. He lived closest the hospital, and so had gotten there before anyone else when John called everyone up. He stared at the floor, eyes tracing the intricate patterns designed to hide the dirt and stains, to keep his mind occupied as he waited.

"Ringo, we made it!" Emily said, out of breath, causing the blue-eyed man to startle, "Did I miss anything important?"

"Haven't heard anything since she went into labour," he said, looking around and waving at Paul, who had just rushed in as well.

Emily wrapped an arm around George and paced around as best as she could, George doing the same to her side.

Soon enough, John arrived from the room down the hall, stumbling into the waiting room. He was quiet and clearly in some form of shock.

"John, is everything okay? Is she okay? Is the baby okay? If not, I'm gonna kill the doctor," Emily said, going to him with just the slightest help from Harrison.

"I... I have a son," he whispered, eyes glazed over. He lifted his brown eyes and stared at the friends around him.

Paul clapped him on the back. "Atta boy, Johnny! Can we see him?"

John nodded, for once soundless, and led the way to the room.

Emily and the others followed, congratulating the new father along the way. Each felt a small weight lift as they realized their fears had not come true and everyone was, in fact, doing alright.

In the room, I held the tiny baby with a tired smile, relief and love reflecting off my face.

John took a seat next to me and stroked the baby's head, also smiling, but kind of in a daze still. I was just happy he had managed to make it back to the room without fainting.

Emily's eyes teared up a bit, and she said, "Congrats, you did good."

"Ta," I replied, looking down at my baby. "His name is Julian. Julian Michael." I said decisively. John and I had racked our brains trying to come up with a name, and had settled on that one. When I first saw the baby boy's small round face, I knew we had chosen well.

"Hi Julian, I'm your auntie and you're very cute," Emily cooed, leaning in to better see him.

I smiled as Julian stirred and made a face, then relaxed and continued his sleep.

"He's amazing," George breathed, his voice travelling softly and lightly, as if he were afraid to break the peaceful child's pleasant sleep.

"Ta, George," I said. I looked to John, still staring frozen at our son. "Hey, love, you look like you're the one who had the baby!"

John started, then smiled and stretched his cramped hand. "Yeah. Well, you know, I was the designated stress reliever. But... Wow. Julian."

"You're a dad, John. Enjoy it! It's a special thing," Paul encouraged, hugging me gently, which he rarely did. He straightened up and gave John another good pat on the shoulder and a wink for good measure.

"Paul," I said, suddenly, "will you be his Godfather? And Emily his Godmother?"

They both agreed to it at the same time.

"Great! Ta!" I said, knowing Julian would always be in good hands.

I fell asleep as the others talked amongst themselves, and John gently took Julian in his arms, rocking him slowly. He smiled as he gazed into his son's face.

The next day, George and Emily came back to visit us in the hospital room. John had refused to go home the night before and had spent the night sleeping in the chair next to my tiny hospital bed. He was there when I woke up, and none too comfortable. By the time Emily and George arrived, he had managed to stretch out most of the kinks in his neck and back.

I held Julian, feeding him from a bottle, as the two knocked on the door and walked in.

"Morning!" Emily called cheerily.

"Good morning," I replied, noticing the antsy way she moved, as if excitement was pressing at her seams, waiting to burst forth, "What's up with you? Ants in your pants?"

George smiled. "We have a bit of a surprise."

"Well, we wanted to tell you yesterday, but after Julian was born, it was your day and we were gonna give it a couple days. But since John wanted to know..." she paused and looked at George as I gave a quizzical to John. He shrugged; George nodded. "We're having a baby!" Emily finished.

"Really? That's great, you two! Fab! Congrats!" I said, excitedly.

"Yeah, therapy must have really gone well, then!" John added with a smirk, making a suggestive movement with his hands.

"I can walk again with help from George. And John, just don't go where I know your mind is," Emily sighed, shaking her head as John simply grins.

"Good!" I said, "You're almost back to normal! That's awesome!"

"I'll actually be able to play with Julian," she said wistfully.

"Well, not quite yet!" I replied, "Little guy's gotta learn to crawl first."

"Well, when he gets to that age, I'll be back to normal."

"And he'll have a fab aunt," I agreed.

"Not to mention three fab uncles!" Emily added with a laugh, "Speaking of, if you see Ringo and Paul, don't tell them about my and George's baby. I'm going to see 'em later. But anyway, this is your time to get all the attention."

I waved a hand as I adjusted Julian and began to burp him. "Don't worry about it! Unlike John, I don't need to be the center of attention. Actually, I prefer not to be. Maybe that's why we get along so well, John and I."

John started to protest, but shrugged it off and he accepted its truth.

"John, you do enjoy being the center of attention. I've known you as long as Paul has and nothing has changed," she said, shaking her head.

John shrugged again. "Yeah, I've no problems with the spotlight."

"Yeah...so how is it being parents?" Emily asked.

I laughed. "It's only day 2!"

At the same time John shouted, "Exhausting!"

"I better enjoy my sleep, huh, Johnny?" George said with a grin, elbowing him.

"Savor it while you can," John agreed.

I laughed again. "Especially you, Emily!"

"I rarely sleep. I thought you knew that," she said.

John raised an eyebrow. "Never sleep? No wonder he knocked ye up, then!"

"John!" I scolded, "There are young ears in the room!"

"John Winston Lennon, you know I have insomnia! It's not like that!" Emily barked.

John smirked and put an arm around her, mussing her hair with the other hand as a brother would do. "I know. That doesn't mean you can't put that time to good use, you know!" He ducked away before he can get slapped, still grinning.

"Well, George here does sleep a lot. Too much if you ask me!" she said.

"Getting enough sleep for the both of us is all," George states.

I laughed. "I can relate! John complains that he's tired when I wake him up just before noon!"

"Well next time, call me. I'm practically his sister. I get away with calling him WINSTON. Well, at least I do it anyway. I'll wake him up with the back of my hand," she said, pretending she was going to back hand him.

John ducked again. "Don't call her, she screams loudly in the phone! Not a pleasant alarm, believe me!" He moaned.

"Call me, sweetie, I'll wake him up and if I can't, Paul can for sure." She watched John cringe at the very thought.

Laughing, I said, "If need be, I'll be sure to call! I have my own ways of waking him up, though." I gave him a little smirk, well aware that I had picked up on a few of his mannerisms, as well as his thought process. He had done his best to corrupt my mind, and I wasn't one to complain.

"You people just don't understand the importance of sleep!" John whined, acting dramatic for show.

"You don't understand the importance that you're in a band, and you're a dad." Emily said as George agreed with John by nodding.

"I don't understand? I, John Lennon, do not understand? Who writes half the songs? Who sings half the songs?" John replied in a sleep deprived temper.

"John, love," I replied, "Shush, you'll wake Julian."

"You don't understand. We women sleep a lot less than men, and we have to go through what Courtney endured yesterday. I guarantee you would not be able to take that kind of pain." Emily said.

John grumbled quietly, but kept his voice low and quiet for Julian's sake.

I rolled my eyes at both of them. "He gets crabby when he's tired." I said in regards to John, earning a glare which I ignored. I didn't address Emily's statement only because I didn't want to open that can of worms further. I was in no way against the women's rights movement that had occurred, but I did disagree with some of the ways it had been blown out of proportion. And there was no way I wanted to delve into an argument on that.

"Well, George and I have three other stops to make. Call me when WINSTON isn't crabby," Emily said emphasizing the middle name he hated so much.

John scowled as I politely said goodbye, making up in pleasantness for his complete lack of it.

As soon as they left, John flopped down on the chair and crossed his arms. "I really hate her sometimes."

I chuckled, having witnessed many times how the two clashed. Each had their own strong and opinionated personality. Those personalities tended not to mix well, but rather just hit each other like rocks.

Paul greeted the two as they entered the small restaurant. "Hey, Em! 'Ello George!" He said, gesturing to two empty seats.

"Hey, little brother," she said, hugging him and messing up his hair.

"Hey, Ringo," George said, sitting down.

Ringo nodded and waved a bit.

"So, little brother. Ringo. George and I have a huge surprise," Emily said, sitting across from Paul.

Paul raised an eyebrow. "Well, don't keep it a secret!" He demanded.

"Well, George and I are going to have a baby," Emily said slowly, waiting to see the shocked look on Paul's face.

Paul's face didn't disappoint. "You... You're... GEORGE, YOU IMPREGNATED MY SISTER!"

Ringo chuckled. "Congrats, mate," he said to George.

"Paulie, calm down," Emily said, laughing.

Paul looked about ready to tackle George. "Calm down?" He whispered, painfully aware of the commotion he had just caused, "You're my sister! And George... and you... I mean, with John, it wasn't like he shagged one of my relatives or close friends! But you... Hell, I need a drink!"

"Paul, this is a good thing. Trust me. In fact, it's a great thing! I've been waiting for this. We both have. We were going to get you all together and tell you yesterday, but Julian was born and we decided to wait," she said, wrapping her arms around Paul and giving him a big hug. That, at the very least, kept him from strangling the guitarist.

Paul finally relaxed and hugged her back, but took the moment to glare at George when she couldn't see. "Well, congrats, sis," he said.

"We've even got names picked out!" Emily said excitedly, bursting with glee.

"What names?" Ringo asked.

"Dhani if it's a boy and Paulette if it's a girl," George said.

"Well, if it's a boy, his full name would be Dhani Richard Harrison, and a girl, her full name would be Paulette Courtney Harrison," Emily adds.

"You'll be great parents!" Rings said.

"Thanks, Ringo. Now, if I could get Paul to quit beating up George mentally, then maybe everything will be great," Emily said, pointedly. Paul stopped glowering at his band mate and feigned innocence.

George laughed quietly, only slightly nervous at the older man's anger. "Just being a protective brother."

"Maybe a little too protective, hun," Emily said, reaching across the table and patting Paul's head, then George put an arm around her.

Paul nodded. "Yeah, m sorry. But wow! A baby!"

"Yeah, you should have seen George's reaction. He passed out," Emily said, laughing.

Paul joined in the laughter. "Poor Georgie!" He said, mocking him in a friendly manner.

"So, Paul you promise to be good to George since he's good to me? ...he's been beat up by da enough," Emily said as George cringed.

"I didn't know a man like him could be that strong," George said quietly.

Paul's eyes widened. "I forgot about your da! Oh, Georgie... I suppose I can let it go." He said with a grim smile, having seen the protective nature of her dad in action before.

George said, "That man is strong for his age. He had me pinned to the floor in 10 seconds flat. He's a bit frightening... Emily was able to get him off of me." He shivered.

Paul laughed, then apologized for his outburst. "I've known that man for a while now. I could have told you how he would react! But, Geo, you're not exactly a bodybuilder yourself."

Emily smiled. "He's right, you know. Don't worry, as soon as dad sees the baby's face, he'll be alright."

"That's ages away!" George complained, "Months!"

Paul gently punched George's shoulder. "Welcome to the family, Geo!"

"Also, we've set a wedding date," Emily said, handing them invites.

"Have ye? Gear!" Ringo replied, taking the one handed to him.

Paul accepted it. "Ta!"

"So, we have to go. I need to give da a stern talking to," Emily said, standing up.

"Ooh, good luck to him, then!" Paul said with a chuckle.

"All right, I'll see you guys soon!" Emily waved as she hoisted an arm around George and limped out.


	8. Chapter 8

_ Author's Note: Hey everyone! Another new chapter for you! This one is still a collaboration between paulsgirl34 and I, edited by me. So... enjoy and stuff!_

_Thanks to everyone for reviews, follows and favorites, and just plain old reading into it this far! I appreciate all of it!_

**Chapter 8: Wedding Bells**

I squeezed into my wedding dress, wishing I could wear something comfortable. The fabric scratched my back and sides, and there were far too many ribbons and lace for my liking. Not to mention the heels, which I was nearly dying in. John hadn't liked them, either, but that was only because they raised my height to that half an inch taller than him. He scowled whenever I would tease him about it.

Even with all the discomforts and complaints about the apparel, I was too excited to be truly unhappy.

Julian was laying snugly in John's Aunt Mimi's arms, safe and cozy. He was wearing a baby's version of a tuxedo, a one piece suit made of soft fabric and complete with a clip on bowtie that he kept pushing off himself.

Emily was maid of honor, as planned. She stood with a few other friends that I had nearly lost touch with. They were all dressed in some form of light pink dresses, a color scheme they chose to override my idea of blue or purple. I had to laugh, though. They all knew I hated pink, so it really was a good prank.

Since I didn't have a dad to walk me down, and my adopted father and I had never been even remotely close, Ringo took on that role as a close friend. He seemed as nervous as I was, thinking he wouldn't live up to his role. I ended up having to reassure him instead of having him reassure me at the door before we entered the church sanctuary.

John and I, after much discussion, had decided to wed in a church. He didn't want to. I was in the middle in my decision, but it didn't really feel like it would be real if we didn't have a proper wedding in a church. With that decision, John compromised and picked the most modern-looking church he could find, not wanting to suffocate in stained glass and musty statues and curtains. I had rolled my eyes and agreed to his location. It really was a nice little place, though, and suited our needs well.

Ringo walked me down, arm in arm, to the altar. Once there, he squeezed my hand, then went to join Paul and George to John's side. I looked around at all the faces, about half of which I recognized. Looking at the bridesmaids, I could see that Emily couldn't stop smiling, same as me. She started crying as a proud mother might.

The priest started to say words. I had no clue what he was saying; I was too nervous, too wrapped up in the event. Before I knew it, it was time to say "I do."

John and I said our parts when necessary and ended with a kiss. It all flew by faster than I could comprehend. I was in a whirlwind of love and happiness and all that other cheesy stuff no one realizes is true until it happens to them.

At the reception, everyone gave hugs to everyone they knew, and sometimes people they didn't. Emily took Julian from Mimi and rocked him to the music, allowing John's aunt to socialize for a bit.

John and I danced, carefree, knowing everyone we loved was safe. Paul and Ringo danced with various girls, taking breaks to talk to people. They seemed to be having a great time as well.

Emily walked up to me while I was getting a drink. She was bawling and saying, "You're so beautiful!"

I hugged her, a little uncomfortable with the compliment joined by tears. I wasn't one to be the center of attention. That was what John did. "It's a beautiful night with all you here!" I replied.

"I think it's the hormones that are making me cry, but I love you guys so much and your dress is amazing!" she cried.

"Ta!" I said, shuffling a bit, then turning back the compliment towards her, "You look gorgeous in yours! Not too long and this will be your night!"

"I know," she replied, "but my dress is so tight. I might not even fit in it! I will be 4 months pregnant."

"Oh, yeah... but you can get it adjusted, can't you?"

"I'm sure."

The night overall went by successfully. By the end of it, I was exhausted, John was passed out, and Ringo was sleeping on our couch, somehow managing to end up at the wrong house.

A few short months later, it was time to repeat the process for the Harrison wedding.

I helped Emily get ready, then stood up where the bridesmaids stand. John, Paul, and Ringo stood next to George as he waited. The piano started to play.

Emily's dad walked her down the aisle, giving George a look of half murder, half joy.

"You're beautiful," I whispered as Emily approached the altar, giving her an encouraging smile.

George and Emily exchange vows. Emily couldn't quit looking in to George's dark brown eyes. Then came the part where the priest announced, "I now pronounce you man and wife! You may kiss the bride."

I joined the crowd in going "awww" then burst into applause.

Later, at the reception, Emily sat more than she danced.

I joined her for much of the time. Neither John nor I were much for dancing. Except when he would goof around and do some sort of spastic dance, which would always make me laugh.

"Congrats!" I told Emily, "You're married."

"Yeah and the dress fit! Almost," she said, quietly pulling the zipper in the back down a little bit under her shawl to get some breathing room.

"It looks beautiful on you," I said, warmly.

I watched the room full of happy, dancing people and smiled. Some of them I remembered from as far back as primary school. Others I'd only just met. All were there to celebrate.

"Any honeymoon plans?" I asked.

"No not at the moment," she said, laying a hand on her stomach.

I laughed. "Yeah, John and I didn't do anything either. Figured we'd best not."

"Well, our most romantic plans are chilling on the couch," Emily said as George's mum and dad, who were ecstatic about the baby, gave Emily hugs as they grinned from ear to ear.

"Sounds like as good a plan as any!" I replied as George walked up.

"Care to dance, miss?" he asked with a smile, holding out a hand. Emily took it and they danced in the center of the crowd of other dancing couples.

Soon enough, it was time to cut the cake. It was a large wedding cake complete with two little figurines that vaguely resembled the couple. People lined up to grab a piece, but even after everyone had their fill, nearly half the cake remained. That ended up being a great source of entertainment after a while.

John smeared frosting from a spare piece of cake into George's face, starting a small food fight that eventually included Ringo, Paul and I as cake flew. The older guests watched in dismay as we ruined our nice clothes. But we had a good bout of childish fun, and that was all we cared about.

Soon, the reception was over and we made it to our respective homes. Emily and George changed into comfier clothes and settled in on the couch for a while.

I finally dragged John home so we could get to bed. He, like Ringo and many of the other blokes there, was completely drunk and a bit confused. I couldn't blame him, though. I was a bit tipsy as well, just sober enough to get us safely back with the help of public transport.

He passed out and I fell asleep next to him, grateful to his Aunt Mimi for babysitting again.

A few months later, we all met up for dinner. We had been meeting with each other separately, in groups of just a few, but it had been a while since all six of us got together.

"So nice to have a night out," I said, flashing a warm smile.

John agreed with a grunt.

"So it's been a while! How've you all been?" I asked, starting conversation.

"Nervous," Emily said as Paul and Ringo replied with "Fantastic!"

"Oh yeah," I said to Emily, "Can't be long now, can it? When are you due?"

"July, which is two months away," she said excitedly.

"Wow, coming up real fast!" I replied, sharing in the excitement.

John smiled. "Good luck, Geo. It's a lot of hard work."

"Yeah, I fear for poor George more than anything else," Paul said.

"Because of Em's da? One look at that baby's face and he'll thank the lad!" I said, smiling.

John chuckled. "I think he meant because of lack of sleep. That's my biggest concern. I miss sleep!"

"No," Paul corrected with a laugh, "because when that baby's born she's going to rip him to pieces!"

John laughed along. "Poor Geo won't know how to defend himself!"

"Sorry in advance, love. I don't handle pain well," Emily said to George, "I broke my arm once and tore Paul to shreds."

Paul stopped laughing and blushed a little.

John did laugh. "Oh, I remember that! Had to bring you BOTH to a hospital!"

"He was actually worse than me," Emily admits, "He got stitches in 4 places."

"Well, let's make sure they give you some painkillers for George's sake!" I said.

"Yeah," Emily agreed, "I don't want Georgie to have to have stitches in 4 places."

"That wouldn't be fun for anyone," I agreed.

"Yeah," Emily said as a young girl walked up and bluntly asked John to go out with her.

John looked around. "Who? Me? Miss, I think you've got your blokes confused." He said with false innocence and a fake accent.

"Besides," Paul added, "He's not fit for girls. Too many restraining orders already." He winked and the girl hesitated, utterly confused.

"Smooth," I whispered, chuckling.

She turned for a moment and asked George the same question. Emily replied for him. "Sorry, he's already got a ball and chain and a baby on the way." She flashed my wedding ring and shrugged.

"Before you ask," Ringo said, "No, 'm not married."

The girl didn't ask. She had been denied twice and was clearly done for the moment.

"Ruddy mad fans!" John said with a laugh.

Emily turned to Ringo. "Like I said, Ringo, she's out there waiting for you to sweep her off her feet. You just haven't met her yet."

Ringo sulked for a moment, but it was easy to tell he wasn't actually too upset.

Paul laughed. "John, one of these days you're gonna have to fess up to being married instead of pretending to be someone else!"

"Seriously, Johnny, you should be proud of everything you have. Announce it! Don't hide it!" Emily said.

John shrugged off the lecture and took a bite of the chicken he had ordered.

"I mean you've got a baby now!" she continued.

John nodded. "I know 've got little Julian," he said with his mouth full of food.

There was a brief silence, then Emily stated, "I feel like our baby is a boy, but I don't know. It's weird. I just can't wait to see his little face," she said, eating her hamburger.

"Me neither," George agreed, trying not to look at his wife's choice of food. They had such different diets, one a vegetarian, and the other a carnivore.

I twirled my fettuccine noodles thoughtfully, zoning out a bit. I hadn't been getting a lot of sleep lately, like most new parents. I was used to being tired, but that didn't stop me from showing the sleepiness sometimes.

"You call us as soon as you know you're going to the hospital, yeah?" Paul said to Emily.

"Of course!" she replied.

"Gear!" He said, taking a forkful of salad.

Brian suddenly appeared as if out of nowhere, walking up to our table with a frown, a rather unwelcome sight. "Lads, there's a cab out front. The fan girl mobs are coming."

Glancing quickly at each other, the four got up.

"You too, ladies," Brian added, "I'll get the tab, just go before they rip you all apart!"

We glanced at each other, then ran to the cab just before the mobs throw themselves at the vehicle. There were only a dozen or so girls, but they caused quite the mess. The driver was constantly pressing down on the horn, inching his way forward as he tried to take us out of the city. Finally, the policemen intervened and got the situation under control.

We were driven out of the town, then back to our respective homes, avoiding major roads. No one wanted to be tailed to their home, lest they wake up to fans crawling around it.

John and I were the last ones dropped off. We walked in the door of our flat.

"Ta, Mimi," I said as I was handed a contented baby.

"Not a problem, dear," she replied, "He was an angel."

I sincerely doubted that.

"Call any time," she added with a wave before leaving. I reminded myself to get her a thank you gift one of these times. She was available as babysitter, no matter the date or time, and I was so grateful for that.

John walked to the bedroom, picking up his guitar and beginning to play. I sighed and sat down with Julian, tending to him for the night. At first I had attributed John's behaviour to not knowing what he should do to help with the new baby, but he still hadn't learned.


End file.
